


Within Our Family

by DarkDayDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Foot Jobs, Futanari, Incest, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was happy, she was in love, and she wasn't lonely in the least.<br/>Sure, her friends and family were oblivious when it came to her ongoing relationship… but it wasn't a topic she could exactly bring up in conversation.</p>
<p>"So ya, I’ve been fucking Sarada for the last two years. You know, Sarada? My daughter?"</p>
<p>Pairing: Sakura Haruno/Sarada Haruno</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To be Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.

The last handful of years had had their fair share of ups and downs for Sakura.  
  
Her doomed marriage had ended in foreseen flames, the childhood obsession she had once harbored for Sasuke having faded shortly after the birth of her daughter. Their separation kept behind closed doors so not to ‘sully the powerful Uchiha name’. As the council had so elegantly put it.

Whos ever bed the brooding Uchiha was currently warming, she did not care. Her days of marriage and playing housewife were long behind her, skills once dulled from lack of use having been sharpened and honed to their former glory. The pinkette gladly trading in the mundane rinse and repeat of cleaning, cooking, and maintaining a spotless household, for the familiar calling of medic life.  
  
Of the overwhelming scent of bleach and cleaning products that forever soaked itself into her clothing. Her abilities quickly allowing her to rise within the ranks and claim the position that had been a distant dream in her days of training under Tsunade. Back when she was no more than a second-thought within her team, crushed under the growing powers of her teammates. Left behind in the dust, with only the dark taunting voice of her own inner-self to keep her company.  
  
Constantly reminding her of how weak and useless she was.  
  
But that was then, and this is now. And now, almost everyday she would go to work and admire the delicate wording etched into the door of her office. Beautiful cursive lettering that shone black against the frosted glass of her door.  
  
_**Hospital Director.**_  
  
Good Lord, she would never grow tired of her title. Sakura Haruno, Hospital Director. It still brought shivers to her spine.  
Upon re-immersing herself in the busy flow of medic life, Sakura would hustle from one patient to the next. Her daughter hobbling curiously after her, the self-made single mother of one earning a permanent toddler upon her tail.  
  
Sasuke distancing himself not only from the woman who had dared to leave him, but also from the child they had made together. Forfeiting his rights as a father to the daughter that had once looked up to him, and thought the sun rose and set with him goings.  
  
The first couple of years following their separation had been exhausting, friends and family gladly coming to the rescue of the overwhelmed pinkette. Offering their services when needed, whisking the tiny tot off to sleepovers and playdates that would conveniently wrap-up at the end of Sakura’s shift. Allowing mother and daughter to walk home together and enjoy a quiet night, just the two of them. Sakura patiently listening to Sarada’s excited babbling about her day, while preparing dinner.  
  
It was hectic and frustrating at times, but together they made due. Learning to live without the man who had played both husband and father.  
  
Nowadays Sasuke was just an afterthought that was occasionally brought up people who were of little importance to Sakura and Sarada. Comments that were often focused upon the striking similarity between father and daughter, a similarity that was only skin deep.  
  
For Sarada would never be anything like her sire, and that suited her just fine. When it came time for her to start her own family, she would actually be there for them. Through first steps, first words… first heartbreaks. She would be there to see them all, unlike the coward that had donated half of his genetic makeup to create her.  
  
Though with his constant bed hopping, having half of Sasuke’s genes was not an impressive feat. The village hosting a growing crop of little Uchiha’s that Sasuke seemed content to deny being the father of.  
  
But again, this was no longer any of Sakura’s concern. She had a life of her own to be concerned about, and Sasuke was not worth the time or brainpower. She had a job in which the only figure of power residing over her, was the Hokage himself… She had friends that she considered family…. and she had a daughter that loved her. What more could she ask for?  
  
“A little help with these dishes would be nice…” Casting her thoughts away from the trip down memory lane, Sakura grumbled halfheartedly as she rinsed the soap from the set of glasses used during that mornings breakfast.  
  
With the dishes left to air-dry on their own, the pinkette abandoned her place in front of the sink and slipped out the kitchen door, leaving the dishwater undrained and her wash cloth slung across the long necked tap. For her first day off in god knows how long, her list of chores had been surprisingly short. The laundry was done, the floors were swept… she had even gotten around to watering the excessive amount of plants Sarada had taken to decorating the house with.  
  
It wasn’t even noon and she was… done? Ya, she was done…  
  
Momentarily unsure of what she next step should be, Sakura found herself wandering from one room of the house to another , pausing for a long moment at the front door. Maybe she should go out?.... Did she need anything? Shaking her head at the mere suggestion of going out, the pinkette instead found herself taking up residence upon the overstuffed loveseat in their living room.  
  
A hideous green monster of a chair that stood out like a sore thumb in the Carmel tones of their abode. But really, despite its repulsive appearance, it was an amazingly comfortable chair. High backed and stuffing swollen, with easily enough room for a second person to wedge themself in.  A fact that mother and daughter took advantage of far too often.  
  
Even now as she sat there on her own, it felt noticeably empty. Far too empty for her liking…. God, she couldn’t wait for Sarada to get home from her mission. Hopefully safely at that.  
  
Just going into week two of Sarada being away, and already Sakura could feel the strain it was putting on her body. Or better put, she could feel the strain of working nearly 14 days straight. Keeping herself busy and forever moving, anything to take her mind off her daughter's lack of appearance.  
  
It was just how she coped…  
  
Leaning heavily against the chairs plush back, Sakura stared off into space, her hands running the length of the chair's armrests. Up and down. Up and down. Her mind a blank mess of half-finished suggestions that were shot-down before they could even tickle her interest, the surprising abundance of free time catching her completely off guard. She had expected a busy day that would come to an end only after she had collapsed onto her bed, worn out from the neglected housework she had been putting off.  
  
But she had forgotten that Sarada kept a tight schedule when it came to taking care of their household. Keeping everything in tip-top shape, and making up for Sakura’s busy worklife. Which explained the pinkettes current predicament.  
  
Slouching down in the loveseat, Sakura drew her hands through her hair. Smoothing the long strands of her bangs to lay flat against her scalp, her thumb unconsciously stroking the seal etched into her forehead. A lasting reminder of her ability to overcome the standards that had once been place on her shoulders. Before- No! No! She was not going down that road of self-pity again, she was beyond that.  
  
Sarada would never let her hear the end of it, if she knew of Sakura’s thoughts. Those days had passed long ago, and she couldn't have been happier with how life was currently treating her. She was happy, she was in love, and she wasn't lonely in the least. Sure, her friends and family were oblivious when it came to her ongoing relationship… but it wasn't a topic she could exactly bring up in conversation.  
  
So ya, I’ve been fucking Sarada for the last two years. You know, Sarada? My daughter?  
  
Not really something she felt obligated to share with those closest to her… Hell, at time even she questioned what exactly she was doing. Sleeping with someone not only half her age... but her daughter at that. Nothing good would ever come of their relationship.  
  
But then she would remember the soft little smiles Sarada would send her way, a subtle quirk of her lips that was reserved for Sakura and Sakura alone. She would remember that smile, and forget the worries that dwelled within her chest. The fear of being judged all but forgotten under the wishful remembering of their times spent together, from the most innocent little kisses… to the late nights that left Sakura nearly comatose during her morning hospital shift. But god, it was worth every lost hour of sleep. The things Sarada could do to her… the things she could do with her tongue!  
  
“God…” She wiggled in her seat, thighs pressed tightly together as the thrill of arousal pulsed in the pit of her stomach, a splash of heat racing straight through her groin, stirring her cock from its slumber. The soft member beginning to strain against the fly of her shorts, demanding her attention.  
  
Well, she had been trying to find something to do…. why not do herself? With Sarada’s healthy sexual appetite, it wasn't often Sakura needed to ‘give herself a hand’, the young Nin draining the pinkette of every drop on a near daily basis. Claiming it a shame to waste so much as a spurt of cum…wait, had it really been two weeks since they had last fucked?  
  
Had she really not cum in over two weeks?  
  
More than happy to rectify the lack of attention her cock had recently been given, Sakura snapped the buttons of her shorts open and drew down the fly, fishing her half-hardened cock out from within her panties. Unlike the soft tan that colored Sakura’s skin, her cock was pale with a rosy blush of pulsing blood. A sprinkling of freckles painting the flesh from base to foreskin. In length she wasn't massive in any means, bordering on slightly above average.  
  
But it was in girth that she excelled, the thickening length nearly too fat for her fist to fully wrap around, the swollen member arching noticeable to the right in a curve that never failed to abuse Sarada’s g-spot. If she was feeling downright mean, she could make Sarada come brutally fast.  
  
With her feet propped up on the coffee table, Sakura slowly stroked her cock until it rested lazily against her stomach. The foreskin peeled back to reveal the soft pink head of her cock, a bead of precum bubbling from the tip.  
  
She leaned her head against the chairs high backing and slid her eyes shut, bottom lip tucking itself behind her upper teeth where it was pinned, stiffening the pleasant little sighs that rattled around within her chest. Each languished stroke of her cock brought a curl to her toes, chest rising and falling with the erratic beat of her heart.  
  
The pace never wavered from its achingly slow rhythm, the medic in no hurry to end the coil of bliss that was slowly strangling her subconscious, the world transformed into a sightless, muffled existence. The pound of her own heart thrumming in her eardrums, overpowering the everyday sounds that continued to thrive outside of her own personal rapture.  
  
“Well isnt this a fine sight to be welcomed home with.” Eyes snapping open at the unexpected intrusion of her privacy, Sakura was caught with cock in hand by a undenyable smug looking Sarada. The teen standing in the living room doorway with one hand upon her hip and her head cocked to the side, a veil of midnight locks obscuring one side of her face. A glint of steel peeking out from beneath her bangs.  
  
“Here I was, denying my body's need for release until I could get home to you…. and what do I find? You jerking yourself off, when you know damn well that’s my job.” Dropping her rucksack in the doorway, the teen prowled into the room with the grace of a Kunoichi, the smile upon her lips turning faintly sinister.  
  
“No, I wasnt-” Sakura’s feeble attempt at denying the obvious truth was cut short, her breath swallowed up by the teens lips, Sarada’s tongue giving a long broad lick to the roof of Sakura’s mouth. Effectively silencing her half hearted plea of understanding.  
  
“No you weren't, what? No you weren't about to masturbate to the thought of fucking your daughters pussy? Is that what you weren’t about to do? Huh, mom?” She used Sakura title like a reprimand, her blatant teasing bringing a flush to the pinkette’s cheeks, the older Nin refusing to meet the teens piercing gaze. Instead staring off at the wall directly over the teens shoulder.  
  
Sakura couldn't exactly deny that her first thoughts would be of the Nin looming over her. Sarada had been the main focus of her guttered day-dreams since before the teen had even propositioned her so many years before. Back when she had spent so many lonely nights in the company of her own fingers. With too much unoccupied space in her bed, and far too great a curiosity for the trashy suggestions friends had burned into her mind. Trying to help her ‘Work out that excess stress’  
  
In the end it had been Naruto to peek her interest in the possibility of a partial-transformation, using a dumbed down version of his old Oiroke No Jutsu. A childish technique that proved more useful than she had thought possible. The jutsu evolving from the transformation into a nude woman, to a fully functioning cock that had been snuggled comfortable in her panties for almost the last three years. The medic having spent two of tthose last three years cramming the fat length of her cock into Sarada whenever possible.  
  
“I bet you’ve been jerking off every night. Haven't you mom?” Sarada easily pried Sakura’s fingers from around her dick, a tisk rolling off the tip of her tongue. Head shaking in mock disapproval. Juxtapose to the lax pace Sakura had set earlier, the teen wasted no time in jumping into a harsh stroke of her wrist. Callused fingers caressed from the blushing tip, to the seed swollen balls that hung over the drawn down elastic of Sakura’s panties.  
  
“No, no, no… this. This was the first time since you’ve been away.” The admittance brought a quirk to the corner of the younger nin’s lips, both knowing it was not in Sakura’s favor to lie about something so trivial. It wasn't like Sarada would have stopped either way.  
  
“Oh? Is that so?” Dropping to her knees at the foot of the loveseat Sakura remained splayed out in, Sarada came face to face with the pinkette’s pre-cum drooling cock, the tip of her tongue wetting her bottom lip. “I bet your cum will be so thick.” With one hand steadying Sakura’s cock, the other was used to hold her hair out of her face. Tongue darting forward to lay a wet strip of saliva down the bulbous head of her cock, a purr vibrating forth from the depths of her chest.  
  
With skills forged from experience, inch after gorgious inch slipped between Sarada’s full lips. Her cheeks hollowing out as she greedily suckled upon the thick length of cock that belonged solely to her. The same cock she had dreamed about for the last fourteen orgasmless days, recalling the feel of it being crammed into her needy cunt, pulling release after spine tingling release from her. Bringing a curl to her toes and a gasp to her lips.  
  
“God, I can’t wait to feel you inside of me.” Sarada cooed out, a trickle of saliva sliding down the point of her jaw. Her tongue swirled around the veiny shaft, throat loosening as she bobbed her head. Taking… taking… taking, until her nose pressed to the peachfuzz of pink stubble that decorated the flesh of Sakura’s groin. Every pussy pounding inch encased in the warm wetness of her mouth and throat.  
  
Sakura’s hands wound themselves within Sarada’s hair, dulled nails pressed to the hard of her scalp, twitching and pulling at the thick locks of coal. The teen coughing and sputtering as Sakura gave a particularly hard tug, her head jerking back with a wet gasp for breath. Throat burning and eyes wet with welling tears, her face a mess of saliva and precum.  
  
“Sorry, sorry.” Sakura whimpered out, delicately smoothing her fingers along the sides of Sarada head. Fingers linking together when they met at the back of her neck.  
  
Flashing the apologetic pinkette a pointed look, the teen grumbled and griped. Her hand stroking the saliva slickened cock with short half-lengthed jerks, each firm gripped tug causing Sakura hips to follow the upward motion. Her ass lifting off the loveseat’s cushion a fraction of an inch.                       
  
 With the trek of her pumping hand not lingering above the middle of Sakura’s cock, Sarada rewrapped her lips around the blushing cockhead that cried watery tears of precum, her tongue encircling the spongy tip. Wiggling beneath the loose folds of her pulled back foreskin, the musky taste of sweat assaulting her tastebuds.  
  
Sakura’s hands gripped at the back of Sarada’s head, the low whine of her pleasure sharpening into a rope of endless squealing moans, pitch growing steadily higher by the second. The sound echoing in the quiet of their little sanctuary, a familiar calling that often broke the silence of their everyday lives.  
  
But as quickly as the cries had began, silence once more reign, Sakura’s mouth left gaping open in muted pleasure. The emerald sheen of her eyes vanishing beneath clenched lids, the world spiraling into darkness as she came without sound or warning. Two weeks of thick, condensed seed pouring into her daughter's greedily sucking mouth, her balls spasming as load after load drained from them. Sarada swallowing every drop that she could guzzle down, throat bobbing with each gushing mouthful.  
  
Her hand continued its stroking of the pulsing cock she remained latched onto, trying to milk every drop from the medic’s twitching balls, her unoccupied hand gently squeezing the fleshy spheres. Rolling them in their sack, coaxing their rich, well ripened contents to continue flowing.  
  
The steady stream of cum eventually beginning to taper off until it was no more than a gentle trickle to wet Sarada’s unquenchable thirst, her head pulling back only once she had drained the last bead of cum from the pinkette, tongue sliding across her wet lips. Mopping up the glistening sheen of seed that painted them.  
  
“I nearly drowned in all that cum of yours, mom.” Sarada made a show of lapping at the slowly softening cock, hungrily soaking up the cloudy cum reside clinging to the taut flesh.  
  
Having deemed Sakura’s cock properly tongue washed, Sarada clamoring to her feet and into medic’s lap, wedging her cock between the flush press of their stomachs. And with the taste of Sakura’s cum upon her lips, the teen lazily pressed open-mouthed kisses to every inch of pale skin she could reach. Sucking hard upon the crook of her neck and lavishing the pulse point with tiny nips of her teeth, leaving the faintest of imprints against the easily marred flesh. Careful not to leave a mark too noticeable.  
  
“You wouldnt believe how wet I am right now.” Sarada started off, mouth pressed to the corner of her mothers lips. Her head inching back when the pinkette turned into her kiss, trying distractedly to claim the lips that tasted of her own seed. “So wet, just from sucking you off. Feeling you big, fat cock thrusting into my mouth.” She hummed in the back of her throat, a sound that dripped with the promise of pleasure.  
  
“I’m going to ride you so hard.” Hips churning forward, Sarada ground herself against the base of Sakura’s cock. Her teeth sinking into her bottom lip at the delicious pressure weighing down on her pussy, her shorts being the only thing keeping her from a cunt full of cock. Something she was going to change, right now.  
  
“You can go again, right? I am…. you don’t have to run off to work soon, right?” With desperation thick in her voice and her hands clutching at the curve of Sakura’s jaw, Sarada at last closed the distance between their lips. Cutting off any answer that Sakura’s half baked brain would have drummed up, a groan forcing its way between their joined lips at the quick little rolls of Sarada’s hips. Wetness seeping through both her panties and short, darkening the black spandex.  
  
“I have time. I have nothing but time. Its my first day off since you left, no one would dare bother-” And before the duo had time to knock on wood, a sound most foul cried out in their little house. A shrill shriek of a noise that rang, and rang, and rang….  
  
A shared “Mother fucker…” passed between them, Sarada sighing long and loud as she mournfully dismounted her mothers lap. Collapsing bonelessly into the empty loveseat once Sakura rose to her feet, tucking her cock back into her pants with one hand while answering the phone with the other. Receiver cradled against between her head and shoulder.  
  
“Haruno residence, Sakura speaking. How may I help you?..... oh, hello Chiyo…” Glaring at her mothers turned back, the teen gave an agonizingly pitiful moan of woe. Her arms crossing stubbornly beneath the soft curve of her breasts.  “Yes… yes….. okay, ya. I’ll be in as soon as I can….. ya, I’ll see you soon.” Returning the phone to its cradle on the wall, Sakura glanced over her shoulder with an expression that screamed ‘I’m so sorry’. Her hand rising to nervously cup the back of her neck, eyes cast towards the floor.  
  
“I have nothing but time. No one would dare bother me on my day off.” Sarada mimicked, her voice raised in a poor rendition of her mother’s. Pitch comically whiny and overly exaggerated.  
  
Leaning herself back against the loveseat, Sarada’s thighs fell open to give the conflicted pinkette an eyeful of puffy cameltoe. The soaked nylon shorts drawn up tightly between the folds of her pussy, molding to the supple flesh like a second skin.  
  
“You do what you need, mom. You go off to work and do your thing…. But don’t you dare think I’ll forget about this. Forget about you leaving me soaking wet, pleading for your cock to pound into me. Because as of this very moment, you owe me.” Cock throbbing in her shorts, Sakura nodded her head so violently her vision span. Mouth dry and throat clenching, the expectation of what is to come filling her with both excitement and dread.  
  
For owing Sarada was an experience all on its own.


	2. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was happy, she was in love, and she wasn't lonely in the least.  
>  Sure, her friends and family were oblivious when it came to her ongoing relationship… but it wasn't a topic she could exactly bring up in conversation.
> 
> "So ya, I’ve been fucking Sarada for the last two years. You know, Sarada? My daughter?"
> 
> Pairing: Sakura Haruno/Sarada Haruno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.

The word ‘Spacious’ had always sprung to Sakura’s mind when it came to describing her office, the lavish space painted in warm tones with highlights of red and gold. The complete opposite of the barren halls of white she forever found herself wandering. 

Before she had been offered the position of Hospital Direction, her office had barely had enough room to fit a single desk inside, let alone a chair to go behind it. A vast different from the reaching ceilings, newly carpeted floors, and solid oak furniture she had found herself spoiled with. An unexpected upgrade to the room, courteous of one whisker-cheeked hokage. 

But really, as Sakura sat reminiscing behind her desk, it was not of her office she thought about. Not of the paint, the ceilings, or even the hardwood. No, it was Sarada that filled to the farthest reaches of her mind. Tempting her with one of the few things in life she could never quite get enough of. Her cock pulsing unhappily in the tight confines of her slacks, straining against the cloth that molded like a second skin around the meaty shaft.

All she could think of, was the feeling of her daughter's throat constricting around her cock, milking every last drop of cum from her balls, only to demand more. 

And more… and more... 

God, she couldn't wait for the day to be over. To finally fuck Sarada in the privacy of their own bedroom, away from the needy calls of life. Of missions and patients. Of everything that seemed focused on disturbing their limited time together.

‘Together’ was a good word to use, for whatever it was they were. Partners, lovers… mother and daughter. It was hard to put on title on something that shouldn't have come to be in the first place. But it did, and that was that. And they were… whatever they were. Or something… 

Shaking the thoughts from her head, with one hand on her cock and the other riffling through the disorganised mess of her desk, the pinkette fished out a stack of unused cardstock, her name displayed upon the right hand corner of each individual slip of paper. Stroking at her restrained cock, she jotted down a quick, two word sentence upon the card. Her head bobbing as she read and reread the simple invitation. 

Night out?........ Night out?...... Ya, that would do. Probably… 

Smiling at her own indecisiveness, Sakura bit into the soft of her thumb and smacked her hand down upon the surface of her desk with more forced than needed, a spray of black lettering circling the radios of her spread fingers. She did not even have time to find her voice, when a small slug popped into existence, the slimy summon no bigger than the length of her palm.

“Saaaaakura!” It squeaked out from its perch upon the back of her hand, staring up at her expectantly. Little Q was a rather new summon of hers and surprisingly easy to call forth, the slug requiring such a meager amount of chakra it was almost comical. Still, for a slug, Q was an unusually speedy little thing.

“Q, I need you to deliver this to Sarada. Okay?” After an excited chirp of understand and a quick single-fingered stroke to its head, the slug squirmed its way out of her open window and vanished from sight. The folded card stuck to the gooey flesh of its back. 

If past message deliveries were anything to go by, it would take Q a little over an hour to arrive at Sakura and Sarada’s shared home. Giving the teen plenty of time to get herself ready for a ‘Night out’. 

Given Sakura’s busy work schedule and Sarada’s growing mission capabilities, the two had sat down and come up ‘Night out’, a rare and much welcomed excuse to go out on the town. A date night of sorts that started with dinner and usually ended with a movie. Simple, constant, and as close to a romantic evening away from home, as the mother-daughter pair could enjoy. 

Glancing up at the wall-clock, Sakura hummed and hawed to herself. Despite having a good amount of time left in her shift, her staff seemed intent on not bothering the pinkette, leaving her to finish up the mound of ignored paperwork that had accumulated into a mountain on the edge of her desk. Paperwork that seemed far less interesting compared to her throbbing erection. 

After popping open the buttons of her slacks and tugging the snug material down the swell of her hips, the pinkette stopped to admire the bulge of her cock as it strained against her panties. A wet bead of precum oozing from the tip and spotting the already polka dotted fabric. 

Tugging her thickness free, Sakura slid her panties down to the base of her cock so that the elastic waistband tightened around her balls, cradling the heavy orbs and hugging them close to her groin. Creating a delicious pressure that settled in the pit of her stomach and made her cock jump in her hands. 

For once she had nothing but time to spare, and was going to take advantage of every lingering moment. Her hand stroking from base to tip in a motion so lax and withheld, she almost felt lazy in her efforts. The erratic pounding of her heart steadying to a sluggish bah-bump that resonated in her chest cavity and echoed in the back of her head. 

Sprawled out in her chair, Sakura let her eyelids flutter shut and her lips to part. Her voice kept to a low, secretive murmur that just tickled its way from off the tip of her tongue. The quiet hush of her pleasure barely even counting as a sound to begin with. She had to be quite. Quiet, quiet. 

From base to tip, base to tip, she slowly worked her hand up and down her length. Precum wetting her palm and slicking her cock until it glistened in a sheen of her own arousal. It was the rolling down of her foreskin that always got Sakura, the sensitive excess skin bringing a curl to her toes as she massaged it down the blushing tip of her cock. The turtleneck of skin sliding back to reveal pinkened flesh and swollen glands, drops of precum squeezing from the slitted tip. 

Thrusting her panties down over her balls, she squeezed and manhandled the fat sack while continuing to stroke herself off, goosebumps prickling beneath the tightly drawn skin of her shaft. Thick worming veins standing out starkly against the underside of her cock in corded bumps that throbbed with her heartbeat. 

God, she was so close to cumming. So amazingly, nearly, rather quickly close to coming. To shooting her second load of the day all over the newly installed carpet in a sticky mess that would soak into the fibers. Forever a reminder of her workplace indiscretion. She was just so fucking close- 

“We have got to stop meeting like this, Mom.” 

And fuck….. Really…. 

Despite being caught once again with her hand in the cookie jar, Sakura could not find it in herself to be embarrassed. No, instead she opened her eyes and stared at her daughter. And stared, and stared, and stared. And then stared some more. 

Not only had Little Q been especially speedy in the delivery, Sarada was apparently pulling all the stop for their night out together. Her casual mission wears replaced with a little black dress that Sakura had never had the pleasure of seeing on the teen. 

The top molding against the gentle swell of her breast, while the skirt fell loosely a handful of inches above her knees. Left legs bare and feet encased in short heeled shoes that thankfully did not add much height. 

“God you look gorgeous.” The words slipped from Sakura lips before she could even blink, the open ogling earning a smile from Sarada, the teen lingering beside the open window she had stealthily crawled in through. The same open window Little Q had left from. 

“Thank you.” Sarada answered back haughtily, preening from the compliment. 

Pushing herself away from the window frame, she strutted the length of the room and parked her ass against the corner of Sakura’s desk. The hem of her dress rising up to display the milky flesh of her thighs. Pale skin untouched by the light of the day and lacking the scarring lines of Nin life. 

“What were you thinking about just now?” It was a question they both knew the answer to, but none the less Sakura humored her daughter. 

“I was thinking about your hot mouth wrapped around my cock, of course.” With a flourish of her wrist she gestured towards her twitching erection, her other hand continuing to stroke the hardened length with slow, deliberate strokes. Thumb caressing the weeping tip in hopes of soothing the demanding throb that pulsed in the pit of her stomach. 

Achingly slow, Sarada drew her tongue across her bottom lip. Wetting the delicate layer of lipgloss she had so painstakingly applied. “I think we can make that thought a reality.” The low murmur of her teasing brought a quirk of Sakura's lips, the pinkette allowing her gaze the once again caress down her daughter's form. 

“I have a better idea. Why don’t you slip off your panties, and take a seat. As much as I love your mouth, I have been dreaming about your pussy for weeks now.” Never one to disappoint, the offer of having her pussy crammed full of Sakura’s cock brought a newfound urgency to the lazing teen, a wide eyed smile creeping across her face. 

Palms flat against her outer thighs, the flared hem of Sarada’s dress bunched against her wrist as her hands rose to vanish beneath the black material. Exposing inch after inch of firm, youthful flesh for Sakura’s eyes to feast upon. Flesh she wanted nothing more than to lavish with her lips, teeth, and tongue. 

To taste her. To devour her. 

The panties Sarada drew down her thighs were more of a scrap, than an actual article of clothing. Tiny, black, and more lace than silk. The kind of panties a person wears when expecting to be seen in them. 

Slipping them down the length of her thighs, Sarada left the tiny swatch of cloth rumpled upon the ground, the hem of her dress falling back into place. Denying Sakura from gazing upon her bare, delicious little snatch. 

Grasping at the armrests of Sakura’s chair, Sarada bodily pushed her mother away from the desk until there was just enough room for her to slip into the Pinkettes lap. Her thighs squeezing down upon the hard cock that jutted out from the apex of her thighs, encasing Sakura’s length in a sheath of plush flesh that molded around her cock, the heat of her pussy seeping into the taut flesh. 

Lazily she leaned back into her mother's warmth, hands grasping at the full swell of her hips, Sakura’s breasts pressing into her back. Digging pebbled nipples into her shoulder blades. 

With a slow roll of her hips she ground herself against Sakura’s cock, a satisfied little purr bubbling up from her throat at the delicious friction. Her pussy twitching and clenching around nothing, begging to feel those inches slipping inside of her. Stretching her… 

The hands upon her hips pulled her firmly back, dragging the folds of her pussy across vein risen flesh. Her clit throbbing as the bulbous tip of Sakura’s cock prodded against it, her juices soaking the blushing tip. 

Angling her hips forward, Sarada bit into her bottom to stiffen the whine that clawed at the back of her throat, the head of Sakura’s cock slipping into her pussy. She relished in the stretch of her tightening walls, soaked velvet clinging to the fat cock that slowly slid inch by inch inside of her, pulling a moan from between clipped lips. 

“Oooh fuck.” Sakura’s voice lingered in desperation, hands clawing at her daughter's hips. Pulling her back, and closer. Claiming the trembling flesh deep within Sarada, the entire length of her cock buried to the hilt in scalding, molten heat. 

Despite the demanding pull to Sarada’s hips, the teen did not pay any attention to Sakura’s wordless plea for the lagging pace to quicken, her hips rolling and sliding in a tempo so leisurely and unhurried it pulled at the strings of Sakura’s sanity. Tempting her into oblivion. 

Back and forth she rocked, a hand thrown back to card through her mothers unruly locks. Pulling her forward by a handful of hair so that she might claim the pinkettes lips in a bruising kiss, teeth scraping along her bottom lip and tongue sliding forth to sooth the bitten flesh. 

Slow and steady was always Sarada’s prefered pace when it comes to Sakura, the teen enjoying each prolonged second with earnest. Inner walls set a flutter by the minimal churning of the pinkettes hips, her own grinding down to meet Sakura’s. Sheathing every girthy inch of cock to the hilt within her, the curved shaft jabbing at her G-spot so perfectly it brought a tremor to her throaty moans. 

It had been so many days since she had felt the familiar stretch deep within her, that already she could feel the coil of her orgasm tightening within her stomach. A spool of wire that wound itself tighter.. and tighter… and tighter, threatening to snap and welcome her into orgasmic bliss. To bring a curl to her toes and a bite to her bottom lip. 

Her unintelligent moans became a string of “Oh god. Ooh god. Oooh god.”, the single phrase repeated again and again, words blurring together into gibberish that flowed crampedly from off the flat of her tongue, drowning her in the two words that spoke of so much praise. 

She came quietly, voice raising into high pitched squealing moans only to taper off into muted pleasure, walls clenching down around Sakura’s cock. Milking the shuddering length until she had Sakura rolling her hips up against Sarada’s ass, seeking that last ounce of friction that would grant her release and allow her to pour load after load of thick, rich seed into the teens greedy pussy. 

But before that need could be met.. before Sakura could empty the content of her balls deep inside of the teen, and paint her walls with her cum… Sarada was lifting her hips up enough for that straining cock to slip out of her, the blushing shaft resting wetly against the teens twitching pussy. Stuck in the miserable existence of limbo, so close and yet so far from cumming. A tug or two away, at best. 

Pitifully Sakura whined out, her hips jutting upwards in the desperate search for the soaked hole that moments ago had been wrapped around her length, the dull of her nails digging into Sarada’s hips. 

“Sarada, Sarada! I was so close….” Sakura wheedled out in a low, pouting whine. The flat of her forehead resting to the teens shoulder blade, a taste of salt teasing at her tastebuds and clinging to the back of her throat. Exhaustion creating a sheen of sweat upon their joined flesh, a glistening layer of salt that begged for the curious dab of Sakura’s tongue. 

“Well payback is a bitch, Mom. That's what you get for leaving me dripping and ready, in favor of going to work. I think it's only fair you suffering the same way I did for a while.” Dismounting Sakura’s lap, Sarada retrieved her abandoned panties from the floor and slipped them back on. Pussy once again snuggly tucked away inside of the silk undies.

“So tuck yourself away and zip up your pants, you owe me a night out.”

-

To Sarada’s surprise, dinner did not involve their usual restaurant of choice. The casual setting of the local back-alley bar, replaced with an air of quiet sophistication. Lights dimmed and conversation kept to a somber, secretive whisper.

No more than a easily overlook hole in the wall, The Amber Room lived up to its given name. Walls washed in a pale shade of crystallized orange; and highlighted with bright dabs of gold and yellow. Moldings formed into arching floral patterns that trailed along the trim of the walls and across the ceiling. Moldings painted a shiny, molten gold.

Despite the tiny restaurant only housing a dozen or so tables, it was curiously empty for so early in the night. The handful of lingering couples keeping to their own business, enjoying the subdued atmosphere that allowed each table to bask in their own private affairs. Muted and unaware of the world continuing to exist around them.

A man with kind eyes silently lead the pair to a table built into a tiny alcove in the wall, several tabled away from the other quietly conversing couples. After being seated and left to look over their menus, it was Sakura who finally broke the comfortable lull that had overtaken them, fingers brushing along the grooves of Sarada’s knuckles. Capturing the hand that had loosely gripped at the corner of her menu, fingers entwining in a gesture so open and unhindered that it brought a quirk to Sarada’s lips.

“I love you.” It was a phrase Sarada would never grow tired of hearing, the quiet confession causing a flutter in the pit of her stomach. Heart soaring to an erratic beat so loud, she was surprised Sakura couldn’t hear it.

“I love you too, Sakura.” Scooting forward to the edge of her chair, Sarada gently bumped her knees against her mothers, a tittering snicker shared between them at the jolt of surprise that shook the pinkette from her wide-eyed gazing. Staring at Sarada with an expression the teenager just couldn't quite place.

Lingering between the lines of motherly affection and heated want.

Voice dropping to a low enticing murmur, Sarada plucked at the drooped neck of her blouse, flaring the fabric to display a glint of crimson lace. “You know what else I love, mom?” She emphasized her mother's title, popping the word from off the tip of her tongue. “Your Big. fat. Cock.”

With her teeth pined against her bottom lip and fingers continuing to fiddle with the neck of her blouse, the flash of hunger upon Sakura’s face brought a instant flare of self gratification to the teen. Her thighs clenching together as her core pulsed, a delicious burn of arousal settling in the pit of her stomach.

Eyes glancing hesitantly about the room, it was only with the lack of prying eyes that Sakura played along. “My cock, you say?” She parroted, her voice mimicking Sarada’s sultry murmur. “Well, you wouldn't believe how hard it is right now. My big… fat… cock.”

Sharing a secretive smile between them, it was no surprise that Sarada was first to act, her lack of patience rivaled by few. With her flats carefully slipped from off her feet, she slowly trailed the tips of her bare toes along the exposed curve of the medic’s calf, foot climbing steadily upwards as Sakura’s breath wavered. Her teeth clicking together with the closing of her mouth, silencing a mewed whimper that squirmed in the back of her throat.

Begging to be heard. Begging to give voice to the arousal bubbling beneath her skin.  
Those pesky toes kneaded at her inner thigh, inching upwards achingly slow until the soft arch of her foot pressed against Sakura’s straining bulge, cupping her swelling cock and pressed it firmly back to the pinkettes groin.

“Undo your pants and whip it out.” Looking rightfully scandalized at the command, any complaint died upon Sakura’s tongue as the toes against her cock wiggled, digging into the thickened swell of her growing erection. With another hasty glance about the restaurant, Sakura snuck a single hand beneath the tablecloth and pulled the metal fly of her zipper down, her panties soon following.

One foot quickly became two, soft soles and arching heels sliding the length of her cock, squeezing the blushing shaft until it leaked watery droplets of precum against the webbing of dainty little toes.

As if she were not in the process of jerking her mother off, Sarada returned to her browsing of the menu, flipping past pages of beautifully described dishes. “I was thinking of having the salmon, what about you?” A teasing glint to her eyes, Sarada took great joy in the repeated opening and closing of Sakura’s mouth, her voice finding itself after several stuttering attempts.

“The pasta.” She offered up bluntly, her hands gripping the menu for dear life.

Valiantly she fought to keep her voice in check, throat bobbing with the thick of her swallow. A cork plugging up the hollow of her throat, drowning her in the welling puddle of her pleasure. Her hips desperately sought to thrust into Sarada’s stroking feet, to seek the soft caress of clenching toes and uncalloused flesh.

With her legs bowed, Sarada sandwiched Sakura’s cock between the arches of her feet, a perfect valley to hold her length captive as she continued with the slow torture she gleefully subjected her mother to. Taking great care to observe every twitch and tremble that crossed the medic’s face, her expression schooled into a faraway gaze. Lips slivered open to show the white of her teeth and jaw quivering with her self induced silence.

Gasping greedily for breath, the menu within her grip fell to the table without an ounce of noise, elbows pressed to the tablecloth and face buried within her hands. Hiding the gape of her jaw and the tight press of her eyelids, blackness seeping into the reaches of her mind with the rush of her orgasm.

With watery ropes she painted the soft of Sarada’s feet with her cum, thick spurts splattering against the underside of the table and the floor beneath their feet, cock jumping and squirming between the continued clutch of her daughters feet.

She came until her balls felt concave, the burn of her release continuing even after she had been drained of the last drop. Cock thrumming with the pulse of every dry spurt that wracked her quivering body.

She had remained impressively quiet during the release she had sought since their office dalliance, the sound of her heavy breath seeping its way from between her fingers.

Stuck in the after effects of her bliss, Sakura did not even hear the waiter taking their orders from Sarada, her momentary silence excused as exhaustion. The village knew she was a busy woman after all, it seemed like a believable excuse. It was not until the waiter left their table with order written down that Sarada released her hold upon Sakura’s cock, letting the spent shaft drooping down the part of her zipper. Slick with the spread of her own cum.

“Now that,” Sarada began, hands sliding forward to peel Sakura’s hands away from her face, their eyes meeting and lips mimicking a shared smile, the wide curve of Sarada’s lips effortlessly beating the quirk of Sakura’s. “Was pretty fucking hot” The pale of the medic’s cheeks brightened with a blush so vibrant, it surely must have permanently burned itself into Sakura’s cheeks.

Hearing Sarada swear never failed to bring a thrum to the pit of her stomach.  
Caring little for the slick mess coating her feet she slipped her flats back on, voice a taunting little murmur that barely reached Sakura’s ears. “And there you go again, making a mess…. I’ll have to go clean myself up before dinner arrives.”

Standing up from the table, Sarada squeezed Sakura’s hands one last time as she stepped away. Straightening her dress and smoothing down her hair, the teen adjusted her glasses in thought. “You could due to powder your nose as well.” She mentioned off-handedly, retreating to the washroom with a sway to her hips. A glistening sheen splattered across the narrow of her ankles, a wetness that gleamed in the somber light of the candles. 

Sitting frozen at the table, Sakura nearly stood up right then and there only for a tiny voice in the back of her head to remind her of the problem currently twitching between her legs. It took all of a second for her to tuck her cock away before she was up and on her feet, following in the path of her daughter. Thankfully the tiny restaurant had single-stall washrooms, the knowledge bringing a thrill to her spine.

She wasnt willing to say she had picked the restaurant with the intent of one day fucking her daughter in the washroom… but still, it was a factor in her choice.

Knocking on the locked bathroom door, a smile flitted across Sakura’s face when the door inched open a hair, Sarada’s onyx eyes peering through the crack. With the door thrust open, she was bodily yanked through and pressed firmly against the door, their added weight causing it to shut with a shuttering crash. Sarada pinning her mother to the closed bathroom door.

With teeth and tongue pressed to her throat, Sakura tilted her head back to surrender more of her neck to the teens lavish little licks and nips, dull teeth scraping the path of her jugular vein. Blood rushing just beneath the surface.

Hurried hands unbuttoned her pants and freed her cock from the tightening confines, stroking her until her hips rolled forward into the soft, welcoming touch. Cock awakening from its orgasmic daze, growing thick and rigid once again. Skin stretched tight around her swollen girth.

There was little time for pause, for the two to enjoy and bask in each other's presence. Not with their temporary love nest being located in a public restroom, and their dinner order currently being worked upon. No, there was no time to make love.

But there was plenty of time to fuck.

Blindly locking the door, Sakura stumbled forward. Her hands clutching at Sarada’s hips, pulling the thin black skirt of her dress up until it pooled around her trim waist. She took more time than necessary to admiror the sheer lace that barely covered Sarada’s pussy, the seep of her wetness laying in a glisten upon the black lace.

Farther and farther back Sakura lead Sarada, forcing their bodies to move as one until the cold press of the sink chilling the back of Sarada’s thighs, drawing a surprised little gasp from parted lips. Keeping the skirt of her dressed pinned around her waist, Sakura lifted the teen up against the sink, leaving her teetering upon the edge. Her thighs spread wide to accommodate the swell of Sakura’s hips, cock pressed up against her pantied sex.

“I’m going to cum inside of you.” Sakura whispered, her voice laced with a childlike excitement. Bucking her hips forward, she ground the flat of her cock along the covered folds, smearing the layer of wetness from tip to base. Coating a strip of pussy juices across the underside of her cock. Wet and welcoming…

Hooking her thumb into the crotch of her panties, she tugged the material aside and laid bare the soft, yielding flesh. A milky white canvas in need of worship and offerings. Keeping her panties pulled to the side with one hand, Sakura grasped at her cock with the other. Dragging the swollen tip along the part of the teens folds.

For once there was no agonizing tease, or drawn out insert. With the base of her cock clutched tightly, she pressed her hips forward and sunk the entire length of her cock into the molten heat, pausing only once their pelvic bones bumped together. She savored the delicious squeeze that encased every inch of her cock, suffocating her in a tunnel of comforting warmth, a gush of juices oozing from the cock stuffed pussy.

High pitched and enjoyable pathetic, each newly drawn moan pleaded for mercy. For Sakura to claim the quivering flesh and use it to her heart's content, to fuck Sarada like the good little momma’s girl that she was. To move, to move, to fucking move already!

And move she did, her hips jerking back and forth in sharp pounding thrusts, each short withdrawal followed by a hip snapping thrust forward. The upward churn of her hips sliding the length of her cock across the peeking pearl of Sarada’s clit, applying greatening pressure upon the sensitive nub of nerve endings. Each harsh jerk of her hips bringing a tremor to Sarada’s squeezing thighs, her knees grasping at Sakura’s hips.

Drawing her desperately closer in a messy, teeth clicking kiss. Moaning her pleasure into the softness of Sakura’s mouth.

With a pace that knew no rhythm, each hard grind of her hips brought a new sense of urgency to the pinkette, tempting her forward into the realms of blissful unawareness, the world fading into a buzz of quieted moans and breathless whispers of her name, the echo of slapping wet flesh bouncing off the walls.

At other given day, Sakura would have been embarrassed with how quickly her orgasm was creeping its way up on her, tendrils licking at the pit of her stomach and coiling in the swell of her balls, a new supply of seed already churning inside of her. Begging to be let out. Begging to drown her daughter’s pussy in a thick, creamy load of cum.

Bracing her hands against the sides of the sink, Sakura sought out leverage to deepen her thrusts, bouncing the tip of her cock against the spongy nook of Sarada’s g-spot, each harsh jab sending a quiver racing the length of the teens body, toes curling until her flats fell to the floor, heels digging into Sakura’s back.

With a whining cry of “Nnnnh! Sah’Saaakura!” Sarada came, walls fluttering and squirming with the tremors of her release, clenching down around the cock that continued to pound away without breaking step. Bulging veins scrapped the overstimulated walls of her pussy, drawing a gush of wetness to seeped down her pale thighs, dripping to the floor in a growing puddle of pussy juices.

Desperately trying to prolong the moment, Sakura’s hips jumped and jerked erratically, her useless efforts failing. The thrumm of her orgasm bearing down upon her, bringing a quiver to her voice and an arch to her back.

For the first time in weeks she poured every drop of cum she could muster into her daughter's clenching cunt, her hips continuing to deliver short, harsh pounds into the cum flooded hole. Each new jerk of her hips sending a squelch of seed dripping from her pussy, corrupting the translucent puddle of pussy juices between their joined legs, with a milky gush of Sakura’s cum.

“I’m such a… mother fucker” Sarada weakly murmured, the bit of humor causing a laugh to bubble up from her throat, Sakura leaning her forehead into the crook of Sarada’s throat. Lips caressing the sweat dampened flesh with lazy presses of her mouth, savoring the lingering taste of salt.

“You are.” Sakura whispered back, body still quivering from the slowly tapering stream of seed that oozed from her cock. “Such a mother fucker.” Hands grasping at the swell of the teens hips, Sakura slowly inched her hips backwards until her softening cock slid it's way wetly from the well seeded hole, the stretching girth of her cock leaving that tight little snatch gaping open, a creamy mess of well fucked flesh. Tugging Sarada’s panties back into place and stuffing her flaciding cock into her pants, Sakura helped the doe-legged teen from off her perch on the sink, arms encircling her waist and drawing her close. Bodies pressed flush together and basking in the waning effects of their orgasms, a shared twitch racing from one body to the other, and back again.

“We had better get back before they bring our food…” Sakura nodded at the suggestion but made no move to release the capturing embrace she held her lover in, eyelids fluttering shut and lips raised in a quiet, happy little quirk.

“Ya… we probably should.”


	3. Movies, Bah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was happy, she was in love, and she wasn't lonely in the least.  
>  Sure, her friends and family were oblivious when it came to her ongoing relationship… but it wasn't a topic she could exactly bring up in conversation.
> 
> "So ya, I’ve been fucking Sarada for the last two years. You know, Sarada? My daughter?"
> 
> Pairing: Sakura Haruno/Sarada Haruno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.

Once dinner had come to its end and desert had been shared between them, the momentarily sated pair bid their goodbyes to their waiter, donned their jackets, and took to the streets. Arms linked and joined at the hip, voices lowered in quiet conversation. Volume rising with the occasional giddy snicker they shared at the expensive of no one, their close proximity not earning a single curious glance from the dwindling population that dotted the streets. Sun having long since dropped its way below the horizon.

In all of their rather large Village, there was only one rundown little theater to enjoy. Well, rundown was a bit harsh. It was an old building that could use a good amount of repairs to its outside, and inside. But it wasn't like the wallpaper was peeling and the floors was more spilled soda than it was wood. It was simply… old.

It was normal for the theater to be busy, and tonight was no exception. The ticket line took a brief ten minutes, and with hurried steps they joined the packed theater crowd. Scooping up two seats that were a bit too close to the screen for either of their liking, but it would have to do. Neither had much interest in the trashy romance they had begrudgingly decided upon.

Simply put, of the three available movies, it looked to be the least disappointing.

Conversation quieted with the lowering of the lights, the massive screen flickering to life as the movie was projected upon it, content little smiles shared between the two Haruno woman. The shared armrest between them became a sanctuary for their joined hands, Sakura’s thumb caressing across the raised peaks of Sarada’s knuckles.

By the time the previews had ended and the film finally graced the screen with its mediocre acting, Sakura’s already limited interest had waned exponentially. A bored little pout stretched across her drawn lips, gaze trailing the darkened lengths of the packed theater with a lack of focus.

Sensing her wandering stare, Sarada gave a squeeze to their joined hands, gaze peering tauntingly at the pinkett from the corner of her eyes. The gleam of the movie screen glaring off her pale features, highlighting the dark, blackened peals of her eyes. Eyes that gave an exaggerated roll of exasperation, full lips drawn up in amusement.

Shoulders bumping together and skin pressed flesh, Sarada leaned over and pressed the soft of her lips to the side of Sakura’s throat. Basking in the facade of privacy the dark theater offered the pair of lovers, lips parting to graze her teeth across the sensitive flesh, flesh that begging to feel the sharp sink of her bite.

Begging to be painted with the mark of her ownership, a visible warning to all those who dared glance at her beautiful mother in anything but a platonic manner.

Anyone who dared to look at the woman she had rightfully claimed as her own, body and soul. Who she had given every ounce of her being to, giving and giving… and taking.

And taking and taking and taking… God…

Thighs clenching together, the teen basked in the heated pulse of her core. Inner walls still soaked with her mother's cum, cunt greedily demanding yet another load pumped into her. A call she had no intention of ignoring.

Movie all but cast from Sarada mind, her lips scorched a teeth scraping trail down the length of Sakura’s throat, lips attaching to the raised flesh of her pulse point. Suckling hard at the patch of sensitive flesh until it rose up, skin left reddened with her efforts.

“With everyone paying attention to the movie,” She hushed against the pinkettes throat, “Why don’t we go and take advantage of an empty bathroom?” The flesh pressed to her lips quivered, Sakura letting loose a tiny, tinkering moan. The sound thrilling Sarada more than she was willing to admit.

There was no whimper of agreement, or hasty nod of God yes. No, with hands clasped tightly together, Sakura was upon her feet in seconds. A spew of unapologetic mumbles rushing past her lips as she scooted past the seated movie watchers, pulling Sarada behind her. The pair tripping over feet in their haste to exit the packed theater.

Bursting out into the brightly lit world, the mad dash to the corner washroom was made in silence. Fingers crossed and breaths held as the closed door came into sight. And with a rare bit of good luck, the woman's washroom was void of life, the ideal place for the pair to savor their umpteenth fuck of the day.

Snagging the very end stall, the two collapsed in a tangled heap of grasping hands and joined lips, a hurried fight for dominance battled out between their met tongues. Lips sliding and teeth scraping, Sakura catching Sarada’s full bottom lip in a needy little suckle, her actions earning her hushed whimpers that doubled her efforts, trying to coax more sweet sounds from her daughter.

The battle ended quickly in Sakura’s favor, her hips canting up to grind the growing strain of her cock against Sarada’s flat stomach, lips parting with a wet, audible pop. Her thumb caressing the outline of Sarada’s bottom lip, fixing the smudged lipstick.

“Mom.” Sarada whined out, lidded eyes peering up at the pinkett with unhindered need. Pupil blown wide and chest heaving with quickened breath.

The cold metal of the closed door met with the heated flesh of Sarada’s back, Sakura’s hands hiking up the teens little black dress up around her waist, hips arching forward to grind her hardness to Sarada’s panties sex, the lacy little panties still soaked from their quickie in the restaurant bathroom earlier that night.

Sopping wet with their joined fluids, and all that lovely cum Sakura had already pumped into the teen.

“Hold your dress out of the way, baby.” Using one hand to keep her dress bunched up around her waist, Sarada slid her free arm around Sakura’s neck, fingertips sinking into and grasping a greedy handful of her mother's vibrant locks.

Hands no longer needed to hold up Sarada’s dress, Sakura bypassed her belt all together and went straight for the zipper of her pants, fishing her fattened cock from out the opened fly. She was in no mood to go about the process of unfastening her belt and getting the restrictive pair of slacks down her hips.

No, this would have to do.

Stroking herself with one hand, the soaked fabric of Sarada’s panties were pulled to the side with the other, revealing the tight little pussy that had long since become a personalized sleeve for the cock that pounded into it so often.

Walls familiar with every curve and flare of Sakura’s length.

Cock in hand, Sakura ran the blushing tip through Sarada’s folds, preening the delicate flower open and slowly pushing forward. Letting her cocktip pop in and out of her daughters tight snatch several times, enjoying the snug clamp that would clutch desperately at her length, trying to keep her from withdrawing when her hips drew back.

“Mommmm!” Sarada quietly wailed, mindful of her volume in the public washroom. Keeping an ear trained for any unexpected guests to their temporary lovenest.

Chuckling at the desperation that colored Sarada’s tone, Sakura repeated her torturous teasing several more time before at last giving the teen the cuntful she so pleaded for, sinking herself right to the base. A gush of her earlier load squelched out from around her member and oozing down to soak into the waistband of her slacks. Darkening the fabric.

Leaning her weight upon one leg, Sarada raised the other and wrapped it around Sakura’s waist, her mouth falling open in gasped silence, walls stretched wide to accommodate the fat length sheathed inside of her. Savoring the delicious burn that swelled in the pit of her stomach, bringing a flutter to her eyelids.

Fucking hell….

Sakura’s hands found purchase upon Saradas hips, gripping the milky flesh with trembling fingertips, touch sliding back, and back, and back. Until she found herself gripping two handfuls of the teens shapely backside, the flesh spilling out between her splayed fingers.

She remained still, their hips flushed together and every quivering inch of her length squeezed into the hot, grasping heat of her daughter's cunt. Her eyelids clenched shut and lips parted open a sliver, words jumbled up in her boggled mind. Oooohhhh…

“Mom,” Sarada husked out at last, fingers pulling at the handful of pink locks they had threaded into. “Move. Please, move.” Trapped to the closed bathroom door, there was little room for Sarada to move, forcing the teen to grind herself against the thick base of Sakura’s cock, clit rubbed raw on the material of her buckled pants.

“Such a demanding girl. Momma's greedy little cock slut.” Brutal. That was the only way to properly describe the pace her hips set, the pinkett fucking deep into her daughter's pussy with speed born of desperation, hips barely withdrawing before she was surging forward. Slamming herself back in, right to the root.

With the howls of pleasure burning in the back of her throat, Sarada had little consideration for Sakura’s soft, supple flesh. Her teeth digging into the crook of her throat, summoning the taste of sweet, metallic blood to the rounds of her tastebugs. Her appreciative moans mumbled around a mouthful of bruising flesh.

Little time, little time, little time.

There was little time to waste on niceties, each passing moment growing with the likelihood of someone stumbling into the washroom, and destroying the mood the two had settled into. And that, that would just not do.

No, as enjoyable as it was to resink herself into her daughters pussy, Sakura was growing tired of the constant rush the two had settled into. Having been unable to sit back and enjoy each other properly since… well, since before Sarada had gone away for her mission. When was the last time they had actually fucked on a real bed? Weeks ago?

Thrusts lengthening, Sakura angled her hips upwards. Drawing the bulbous head of her cock along the upper wall of Sarada’s cunt, focusing with ease upon the spongy patch of her g-spot. Each stroke of the overly sensitive flesh bringing a quiver to the teens stuffed cunt, walls convulsing around the cock it squeezed down upon.

Pulling the faintest of whimpered gasps from Sakura, cock bathed in a silken sheath of molten heat. The slam of her cock echoing with renewed wetness, their joined juiced staining the pale of Sarada’s thighs.

Thighs that Sakura so desperately wished to have wrapped around her head.

Still tucked safely into her panties, Sakura’s balls tightened at the thought of feasting upon the cunt her cock was currently ravishing. Tasting the sweet, musty flavor of the teens juices. A tasty that would linger on the surface of her tongue for hours afterwards, a savory reminder of the juicy cunt she could never seem to get enough of.

“As soon as we’re done here-” Sakura accented ‘here’ with a well placed grind of her hips, cock reached deep into Sarada’s quivering pussy. Forcing the teen’s teeth to lock against her neck, bringing the faintest feeling of lightheadedness to the bitten woman.

Spurts of pre bubbling from the tip of her cock and soaking into clenching walls.

“As soon as we’re done here, this nightout is finished. Because we? We have a date with a bed. And I plan to fuck you until I cannot squeeze even a drop of cum out. Pour it all into mamma’s pretty little cumdumpster.” Having been the soft spoken of the two, Sarada never could get enough of the degrading little teases that flowed so seamlessly from Sakura’s lips, face reddening to the point that her ears felt heated.

“Mom! Moomm.. Momm..” A single word had never portrayed so much, voice a heady plea for mercy. Of submission and acceptance, readily falling into the tethers of Sakura’s placed ownership over her, surrendering under the unhalting thrust of the woman's frantic hips.

Taking every stretching inch until she was keening in the throes of her release, walls clamping and eyelids fluttering. Her hips jerking up to meet the flat of Sakura’s pelvis, rubbing her clit along the thrusting length her mother continued to pound into her. The pinkett ignoring the quiet, pitiful whimpers for mercy Sarada barely managed to force out, the unending grind of her g-spot keeping the teen from coming down from her orgasmic high.

Body a quivering mess of paralyzed muscles and frozen vocal cords, the whine of her pleasure escaping in a wet, gasping gurgle.

Oh fuck...Mercy, mercy!

But by the time mercy had taken pity on the spasming woman, Sarada could barely open her eyes, much less care for the splatter of hot cum spurting into her. Her tight, grasping pussy clutching painfully tight upon Sakura’s cock, milking the heavy pour of thick seed from her mother's balls.

Soothing her well beaten cunt in a layer of cum that had already began to trickle out of her, puddling on the tile floor between her spread feet. 

“Mom! AhnnMmmm” To silence herself, Sarada found her teeth once again cradled in the soft flesh of Sakura’s throat. Adding another beautiful set of prints to the pale canvas, marks she looked forward to admiring when they had reached the mature stage of their bruising.

Blood puddling beneath the surface of her flesh in tones of angry black and envious yellow. Letting everyone know that Sakura… Sakura was only theirs of admire. Not to enjoy.

That was Sarada’s right, and no one else's.

Clutching desperately to her mother for support, even after the last drop had been poured into her, neither of the woman showed any sign of moving from their constricting embrace. Sakura’s softening cock tucked comfortable in the teens cum drenched pussy, held in place by quivering walls until the hefty weight could no longer be supported by Sarada’s clench alone.

Her flaccid cock slipping free with a gush of corked seed, the load of wetness making an audible sound when it splattered against the ground. A Milky layer of their joined juices glistening upon the loose skin of her drooped cock.

The familiar murmur of “Mother fucker..” escaped from Sakura’s parted lips. A saying the pinkett had long since found favor in, the irony of such a simple phrase not lost on either of them.

Unwrapping her leg from around Sakura’s waist, Sarada shifted her panties back into place and let go of the hem of her dress, body pitching forward as she tried to find her footing. Arms encircling Sakura’s neck and fingers thumbing the imprint of her teeth carved into the pinkettes flesh.

With a grimace flashing across her face, Sakura tucked her slickened cock back into her panties. The material clinging uncomfortable to the sensitive skin, juices acting like a temporary adhesive. Causing her panties to mold perfectly to the shape of her length. Cliging. Clutching. And feeling downright disgusting to her.

“I think you said something about taking me home?” Sarada’s voice wavered with excited exhaustion, body still drained from her third orgasm of the day. A four sounding both welcoming, and tiring as hell. But well… the night was still young.


	4. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was happy, she was in love, and she wasn't lonely in the least.  
> Sure, her friends and family were oblivious when it came to her ongoing relationship… but it wasn't a topic she could exactly bring up in conversation.
> 
> "So ya, I’ve been fucking Sarada for the last two years. You know, Sarada? My daughter?"
> 
> Pairing: Sakura Haruno/Sarada Haruno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Naruto or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.

As fast as the front door could be slammed shut, a silencing jutsu was cast throughout their house. Quickly signing hands grasping at hips and clutching clothing the moment the last symbol was made, the two blindly stumbling their way towards their shared bedroom. Lips clashing and tongues stroking.

Sakura moaning at a particularly rough draw of Sarada’s tongue.

When the edge of the bed dug into the back of Sarada’s legs, a single shove from Sakura’s hand sent the teen flailing backwards, collapsing onto the bed with a startled little yelp. Eyes wide and pupils blown, chest rising and falling with her quickened breath.

“Clothes.” The lone word was spoken so demandingly, Sakura’s hands already pulling at the buckle of her belt with fumbling fingers. Eyes downcast in frustration at the shudder of her hands, fingers refusing to work the way she wanted them to. The damn things not understanding that now was not the time to mess up.

Belt unfastened, her dress pants were shoves down her legs and kicked to the side. The little pair of black panties cupping her cock and balls in a tight, squeezing fit. Fabric still soaked with their joined juices, forcing the pinkett to peel the sticky material from off her skin and dispose of them in an identical manner as her pants.

By the time her shirt and bra had been pulled over her head, and her frantic gaze fell upon her daughter once more, the teen had managed to stip of her clothes and wedge three fingers between her thighs.

Stroking at her cum soaked cunt and staring at Sakura with a wide, unblinking gaze. Soaking up the pale perfection that was her mother, eyes focusing on the bloom of color that dotted her throat in a perfect U-outline of Sarada’s teeth. Black, bruising and beautiful.

“Mom” Sarada breathlessly cooed, toes curling with the spread of her thighs. Fingers digging into her pussy and stirring up the cuntful of cum her lover had pumped into her, flesh pretty and pink. Glistening with arousal and puffy from the relentless pounding it had already endured that day, calling out for more of Sakura’s attention and love.

Both of which she was more than happy to give.

Hands upon Sarada’s hips, Sakura sunk to her knees on the floor at the foot of the bed. Bodily pulling her daughter closer by the swell of her hips until Sarada’s legs hung over the edge of the bed, thighs parted to fit Sakura between them. Without disturbing Sarada’s thrusting fingers, Sakura drew her tongue across the back of her daughters knuckles.

Tongue wiggling its way between the wet digits, tasting her own cum and Sarada’s juices at the same time. The tantalizing essence bringing a hum to the back of her throat, the first graze of her tongue across Sarada’s clit causing her daughter's thighs to snap shut against the sides of her head, hands weaving into her hair and silence broken.

A low, guttural moan of need pulling itself free from the teens parted lips. Soaked fingers abandoning her cunt in favor of clutching at Sakura’s hair, pulling her face deeper into her crotch and bucking her hips up. Grinding herself upon Sakura’s flicking tongue.

Tongue lashing at her clit, Sakura drew the tiny nub into her mouth and gently suckled at the pearl of nerve endings. Slipping first one, and then two fingers right to the second knuckle, wrist twisting and fingers splaying. Stretching her daughter's cunt wider until she managed to slip a third fingers in. And then a fourth. Her free thumb pressing down hard against the teens saliva soaked clit.

“Oh god, oh god.” Came a whispered mutter, Sarada’s hands pulling Sakura’s vibrant locks. Knuckles white and head cast to one side, long lashes fanned over her high cheek bones. Face stuck in a scrunch with her nose crinkled and mouth hanging open, tongue curled against her bottom teeth.

“More?” Sakura teased breathlessly, eyes focused upon the teens pussy, watching the delicate flower greedily devour all four of her fingers, juices gushing out until they trickles freely. Her tongue tracing the taut flesh straining around her fingers, mopping up the delicious nectar with broad swipes of her tongue.

Her question was met with a groaned reply, hips jerking against the plunge of her fingers. Sarada raising a single hand to cover her mouth, biting the flesh of her palm.

Muffling the sound of her pleasure.

Sakura took the wordless reply as a ‘yes’, thumb caressing the hard pebble of Sarada’s clit one last time before the last digit joined its family, wedging itself into the stuffed heat of her daughter's cunt. Slipping past the thumbnail and to the first knuckle, the tight squeeze nearly forcing her out.

Slowly and tenderly she pushed and pulled, each inward press of her fingers drawing a sharp whimper from deep within Sarada’s chest, the teen writhing under Sakura’s heated gaze. Forcing her cunt wide to accept the width of the five tightly clenched fingers, the pinkett only managing to wriggle to the second knuckle. Unable to get past the widest part of her hand, no matter how hard she pushed or roughly she did it. Sarada was just too tight to take it all.

But what she could take, she took without a single cry of discomfort. Hips baring down on Sakura’s fist with a hurried urgency, stomach coiling in knots and walls clenching down. Her thighs widening to urge Sakura forward, mewing out her plea of need.

This. This was Sakura’s greedy, darling little girl.

The slick, wet sound of Sarada’s finger-crammed pussy filled the room with its lewdness, each hard pump of Sakura’s fingers shadowed with a sharp cry from the teen. The sound raising in volume until with a squeal and a shudder, Sarada came. Fingers forced out of her clenching cunt by a powerful squirt of juices, the stream spurting down her thighs and soaking the bed with her arousal.

Sakura’s close proximity earning her a direct hit right to the dip of her cleavage, the stream of juices racing down the valley of her breasts, over the flat of her abdomen, and wetting her painfully hard cock. The swollen shaft bobbing demandingly between her thighs, weeping angry tears of precum.

Gasping for breath, the momentary strike of fatigue left Sarada splayed bonelessly on the bed, thighs left spread wide open without care. Pussy left gently gaping open by the wide stretch of Sakura’s partially sheathed fist, the beautiful pink of her inner walls bringing a clench to Sakura’s throat. Nostrils flaring and juice coated fingers twitching.

Heavy balls quivering and cock bobbing with open excitement. More than ready to snuggle back into the familiar clench of Sarada’s cunt.

But, “Mom,” it seemed Sarada had other things in mind.

“Come here, straddle my chest. I want to suck you off again.” And fuck, how could Sakura say no to a command like that?

Slinking her way up the bed, Sakura threw a leg over Sarada’s stomach and shimmied herself up until her cock rested between the gentle curves of her lovers small breasts, a tongue finding the tip of her erection almost instantly. Wetting a stripe of saliva across the blushing head.

Hands grasping at Sakura’s backside, Sarada encouraged the slow, lazy roll of her mother's hips. Short pumps that slid more than a handful of inches into the warmth of Sarada’s talented mouth, a groan parting Sakura’s lips as the teen began to suck noisily upon her.

Drool oozing from the corners of Sarada’s lips.

Despite the profanity lingering on the tip of her tongue, it was not an appreciative little ‘Fuuuuccckkk’ that escaped from Sakura’s mouth, the sound muted down to a guttural whine that strummed the chords of her throat. Mouth left hanging open in gaped pleasure, eyes unfocused and unseeing.

Lavishly her cock was bathed with broad swirls of Sarada’s tongue, the teens head lifted from off the bed to allow another couple inches to slide into her welcoming mouth, cheeks hollowed and eyelids drooped to halfmast.

Sakura’s hands clutched at the back of Sarada’s head, her fingers thrusted into silken locks. Clutching desperately, pulling her forward with each roll of her hips, fuck her cock deeper. A moan vibrating from her throat when at last the tip of Sarada’s nose bumped up against the flat of her pelvis, every throbbing inch making itself at home in the teens accomodating mouth and throat.

The fat of her length giving a subtle bulge to Sarada’s clenching throat, squeezing walls collapsing down around Sakura’s cock. Milking her, trying to coax another load from her heavy balls. The seed swollen sack smacking up against the underside of Sarada’s with each sharp pump of Sakura’s hips, the pinkett’s voice growing steadily louder with her quickly rising pleasure.

Stomach coiling in knots and toes curling against the bedding.

She was just so….so.. HhNnnn!!

A shudder raced down the arch of her spine, back bowed and breasts thrusted forward. A thick burst of cum pouring down Sarada’s throat, nearly downing the teen.

Keeping herself fully sheathed in her daughters throat, it was with a wet, gasping gurgle that Sarada forcefully jerked her head back. Lungs screaming for air, mouth left agape.

Tongue hanging over the edge of her bottom lip, catching what she could of her mothers cum while trying to regain her denied breath. Mouth closing only when at last she swallowed, gulping down the mouthful of cum. The last couple spurts ending up painted across her face, chest, and throat in watery stripes.

The heady scent drawing a moan from her wet lips, thighs squeezing together in a poor attempt to quell the throb of her cunt, thighs still soak with her own seeping arousal.

“Can you keep going, mom?” Voice painted with her desperation, the whined out question brought forth a tittering giggle from the pinkett. The older woman panting loudly above her, having yet to dismount the teens chest. Twitching cock remaining happily snuggled in the embrace of Sarada’s petite breasts. Every twitch bringing a hitch to Sakura’s struggled breath.

“Can I keep going, ha.” With a noticeable sluggishness to her movement, Sakura shimmied herself down Sarada’s body. Slinking further and further downwards until their legs entwined and hips bumped together. The hardness of Sakura’s cock pressed flush up against Sarada’s flat belly.

Sakura tasted herself when they lips met, mouths battling together in a familiar dance of tongue, teeth, and lips. Biting, nipping, claiming. Lips swollen and faces sporting identical shades of flushed crimson.

Could she keep going? What kind of foolish question was that?!?

With her lips never faltering from their task, Sakura slid her hands down the trim drip of Sarada’s waist and over the generous swell of her shapely hips. Grasping at her thighs and peeling them apart until she could wedge herself between them, cock jabbing at the round of her ass.

Showing the teen that yes. Without a doubt, Sakura could keep going.

Slithering a hand between the flush press of their bodies, Sarada blindly wrapped her hand around Sakura’s prodding cock. Taut flesh still sticky with cum tainted saliva, hand sliding the heavy length. Tempting it with the loving caress of her hand, coaxing it upwards until it prodded at the part of Sarada’s needy cunt. The wet warmth comforting the weeping tip, beckoning it forward.

Sakura unconsciously rolling her hips, letting the bulbous tip pop past the loosened ring of muscles. Sinking the entire length of her cock deep within the teens cunt with a single harsh churn of her hips, a guttural pitch shared between mother and daughter.

While she might have lacked the speed Sarada so pleaded for, Sakura more than made up for it with skill. Knowing how to roll her hips just the way Sarada love it. Applying an endless pressure to the upper wall of her cunt, cock tip dragging across sensitive nooks and crannies.

The lazy minimal roll of her hips lengthening to quick, jerky thrusts. Cock pulled out to half-length before being crammed back inside, the usually tight grasp of the teens cunt having been loosened with the width of Sakura’s fist. The extra bit of leeway bringing an almost aggressive hammer to Sakura’s thrusts, their hips slamming together with a slap of flesh and a mewling moan from the teen.

Arms found themselves wound around Sakura’s neck, their kiss broken when the rising volume of Sarada’s moans could not longer be contained, the teen burying her face in the slope of Sakura’s throat. Breath hot and voice muffled, damp flesh pressed to damp flesh.

Never one to stay still for long, Sakura took advantage of the death grip Sarada had around her neck. Arms sliding up to grip at her daughters waist, bodily pulling her up and forward. Their lazy missionary position exchanged for a seated cowgirl position, the switch allowing Sarada the control she so craved in their sexual encounters. Her pace set to a fast, blistering pace as she rode her mother's cock.

Hands pulling her hips down insync with her hurried thrusting, impaling her on every swollen inch again and again… and again.

And again…

And just when Sarada was sure she could cum at any moment, fingers slid themselves through her hair and gripped the back of her head. Jerking her face from the crook of her mother's neck, head bent forcefully and awkwardly backwards. Gaze meeting with a pair of slyly narrowed emerald orbs.

Her mother staring down at her…. as well as up at her.

It wasn't exactly rare for them to add the occasional Shadow Clone to their fun, the appearance of the near perfect clone bringing a quirk to Sarada’s lips. A single hand stretched out to tug at a vibrant lock of pink hair, the shade hosting a far more crimson tint than her mother's true hair color. A trait Sakura made sure all her sexually summoned clones possessed.

Presented with the nude clone of her lover, Sarada’s hands found the curve of the clones hips and clutched tightly at her. Lips parted to wrap around the Crimsonett’s jutting cock, the taste of her own pussy assaulting her tastebuds. A moan bubbling up from her chest.

Greedily suckling upon one fat cock, she restarted the bounce of her hips. Dragging her quivering cunt up and down Sakura’s length, hands gripping at her hips and hair. Pulling her down hard upon twin cocks, the pleasant stretch burning a hole in the pit of her stomach. Nerved bundled into tightening coils of mounting pleasure.

A cock in her cunt… a cock in her mouth.

What more could she possible ask for?

With trailing fingertips, a third pair of hands slid their way up her ribs and cupped the gentle swell of her breasts. Fingers teasing her nipples until they hardened, forming excited little pebbled that brought a thrumm to her clit and a clench to her chest.

“Two down, one to go.” The third twin purred against her ear, a flash of cherry red lingering in the corner of Sarada’s gaze. The clone gave a playful little roll of her hips, cock sliding along the seam of Sarada’s ass and drizzling precum against her lower back.

Hands busy teasing Sarada’s pebbled nipples, it was Sakura’s hands that melted into the plush flesh of Sarada’s ass. Spreading the shapely cheeks just wide enough to display the teens dark, puckered little asshole.

And despite having not enjoyed any attention for the last several weeks, with Sakura’s hands spreading Sarada’s cheeks apart, the little pucker winked open the tiniest of bits. Displaying the tightened gape of a hole that knew its way around a nice, fat cock.

The Cherry haired clone grasped as her slickened cock, hand stroking her length until it glistened with Sarada’s juices. Skin shiny and stretched taut, veins bulging from the side of her girthy length. A length that was noticeably a smidge larger than that of its creators, though more in length than girth.

Sakura’s cock was already on the fat size when it came to girth… A chubby little bastard.

Sliding the tip of her cock along Sarada’s pucker, the clone gave the teen little time to prepare for the stretch that awaited her. Hips bumping forward to pop the bulbous tip past the tight ring of muscles, Sarada’s eyes growing in size with every inch that pushed inside of her. The clone’s hips pumping forward in quick little bursts that brought an arch to the teens back.

Sarada’s hands grasping tightly at Crimsonett’s hips, clawed fingertips scratching long welted marks from the curve of her ass to the dip of her pelvic bone. A hiss parting the clones lips with the marking of her flesh.

With her hands no longer needed to hold Sarada’s cheeks apart, Sakura’s grip once again grasped at the teens hips and waist, encouraging her to renew the riding of her cock, length twitching deep within Sarada’s cunt. The tight fit growing steadily tighter the deeper the clone sunk into her backside. Cocks wedged against each other, kept apart only by the thin wall separating the two stuffed holes.

“Move your hips, baby.” Sakura purred out, her hips leaving the bed as she roughly slammed her entire length into her daughter's cunt. The force of her action sending Sarada’s body upwards, and then crashing down. Sheathing not only Sakura’s entire length inside of her, but the Cherry Clones as well. The clone bottomed up inside of her asshole, puckered hole stretched uncomfortable wide to accommodate the clones monstrous length.

“Ya, come on baby. Lets see those hips moving.” Of the three Sakura’s, the Cherry Clone was by far the most cynical. Hips jerking forward as she rutted deeply into the young Nin, pace quick and without pause. Lacking the leisurely air that the original continued to portray, Sakura rolling her hips minimally from beneath her.

Desperately trying to prolong their last fuck of the night, when Sarada finally began to move her hips on her own, each slow churn was followed by a momentary pause. Insides fluttering around the dual lengths stretching her walls wide, mouth sliding up and down the crimson hair clones cock, the only of the three Sakura’s who had chosen to remain quiet in teasing the teen. More than happy with the warm, milking mouth sliding along the length of her cock.

With hands gripping at the back of her head, Sarada groaned wetly around the clones length. Nose bumping up against a flat pelvis as the crimsonett gave a particularly hard thrust, sinking herself into the tight squeeze of Sarada’s throat. Her body's natural response being to swallow at the obstruction blocking her airway, throat muscles clenching and unclenching around the clones length.

A shared moan passed between the Crimson clone and Sarada. The clones back bowing and hips slamming forward, balls tightly clenched in their sack. A thick, immense flood of seed poured down the teens grasping throat, every single drop squeezed from the clones balls and shuttled into Sarada’s stomach.

With a puff of smoke, Sarada’s mouth was left empty and gaping as the clone vanished shortly after its release, the muffled cry of the teens pleasure no longer corked behind mouthful of cock. The clone leaving behind the heady, bitter taste of Sakura’s cum.

The hands she had once griped the clones hips with, resituated themselves around Sakura’s shoulders. The taste of the clones cum shared between them as Sarada devoured her mother's lips, the kiss a harsh clash and teeth and tongue. Desperation seeping between their flushed bodies, a fight for dominance that neither seemed willing to lose. Tongue delving into her mother's mouth, Sarada showed that despite her greedy nature when it came to Sakura, she was still willing to share the spoils she had received from the clone.

A thick glob of cum passing between their joined lips, tongue swirling together to enjoy the bitter sip of spunk. Sakura’s throat wobbling when she swallowed the wet glob down, tastebuds soaked with her own rich flavor.

“You taste so good, mom.” With one down and one to go, Sarada’s pause to enjoy her mothers lips did not sit well with the Cherry haired clone, hands bearing down on the arch of Sarada’s spine as hips began to slam up against her ass once more. Cock sliding slickly into her puckered hole, the downward thrust of the clones hips causing the dual lengths to jam up against each other.

Sarada’s lips parting from her mothers with a wail of thankful surprise, weakened legs spasming and knees sliding uselessly against the bedding. Every inch of Sakura’s cock remaining rooted inside of her while the clone used her asshole like the cock sleeve it was. Pounding the little hole all out of shape, to the point that when the clone pulled back to deliver a long stroke of a thrust, Sarada’s asshole remained gaped wide. Unable to clench shut, even when it was no longer being ravished by the clones fat girth.

“I’m going to cum so deep inside of you, that it’s going to be leaking out for days.” And Sarada did not doubt the clones words. In fact she looked forward to it.

Looked forward to slipping her fingers into her puckered hole and stirring up the mess the clone poured into her. Playing with herself under her mother's gaze… God, it made her clench just thinking about it.

“Oh, I felt that.” Cherry cooed out, her voice a low, gravelly purr.

Roughly so, cherry quickened her pace. The steady thrust-thrust-thrust of her rhythm becoming unhinged and sloppy, the clone biting hard at her bottom lip. Welcoming the pain as a distraction, lengthening her lasting time by several agonizing minutes for Sarada, the teen clutching at her mother and holding on for dear life. Her hips slowly rolling, grinding her pussy against the cock wedged inside her cunt.

Walls aflutter at the delicious scrape of the two cocks reaching deeply inside of her, separated only by a thin, sensitive layer of flesh.

Bottoming up inside of her, the Cherry haired clone let out a growled whine. Fingernails digging into Sarada’s back, pinning the teen to her mother, whose arms gladly wound their way around her waist. A torrent of cum spurting from the bulbous tip of Cherry’s cock, the load flooding Sarada’s anal cavity to the point that it squirted out around the clones twitching cock.

Dripping down onto Sakura’s thighs, wetting her balls.

It took longer for the second clone to vanish in its puff of smoke, the fake Sakura taking its time in emptying its impressive cum reserve into Sarada’s gaping asshole. Hole left temporarily winking open, insides a creamy mess of sloshing cum. The molten gutful of clone cum bringing a frantic grind to Sarada’s hips, orgasm lingering just within reach. Tempting her with blissful tendrils of pleasure.

With the excessive amount of times Sakura had been made to cum that day, it was a surprise that she wasn't shooting off dry loads. Her balls having been emptied nearly half a dozen times just since waking up that morning.

So really, it was no surprise that when Sakura came for her final time of the night, it was barely even a mouthful spurted into Sarada’s tightening cunt. Sakura’s hips continuing to ride out the throws of her release, long after she had dribbled her last drop into the teen. Sarada clutching quietly and stiffly to her mother's bucking body, voice silenced as her orgasm washed over her.

Their bodies writhing together as one, a single boneless mass of burning lungs and sweat drenched skin. Sarada making no motion to dismount the softening cock still wedged inside of her rawly fucked cunt, more than happy to taking a moment and catch her breath before she even thought about moving.

The room loud was with the raspy gasp of their mingled breaths, mother and daughter letting the pull of exhaustion carry them away into the blank comfort of a well deserved nap. Sarada nestling her head into the bruised crook of her mother's throat, a near unrecognizable slur of “Love you mom…” managing to part from the teens lips.

Her declaration met only with the quiet, settled huff of Sakura’s breath. The medic out cold beneath her daughter.

-

Upon waking from their enjoyable night out, life continued on as it always had. Sakura returned to her hectic schedule at the hospital and Sarada continued to train and prepare for her next assigned mission.

It wasn't until nearly two months later, during the third day of morning sickness that that night of unhindered enjoyment became so much more. In all the tests and trials during the creation stage of her modified Oiroko No Jutsu, the end results had all shown the same thing. Sterile. Sterile. Sterile. But two months since that night out, and her tests seem to have been wrong. Very wrong.

Somehow… Somehow, she had actually managed to get Sarada pregnant. Her daughter. Somehow she had managed to fuck up so majorly, and now they were being forced to deal with the consequences of their actions.

She was going to be a mother, again.

With hands joined and worry in their hearts, the pair had sat down with the Hokage of their village and air out the truth of their relationship, and the baby now growing inside of Sarada. A baby that Sakura made sure was healthy and birth defect free everyday of Sarada’s pregnancy, their shared chromosomes having first worried the sire to be.

But she wasn't one of the best Medical Nin’s for no reason.

Naruto had taken the reveal of their relationship surprisingly well, having congratulated them as soon as the shock had worn off. But where Naruto would forgive and overlook, the pair had no doubt their relationship would earn nothing but disgust from the rest of the village. And probably from most of their friends as well.

And while there was the option of the pair keeping their relationship strictly mother/daughter in the public eyes, that would mean Sakura would never be able to enjoy the role of parent to the future baby, of her baby. She was only be grandma. She would never be able to hear a little girl or little boy refer to her as ‘Mamma” or “Mommy” in front of old, baby cooing village women.

And that would just not do!

It had been a hard decision to make, but the end results were too tempting for the pair to overlook. So with heavy hearts they bid their goodbye’s to the many friendships they had created, and left the comforts of the village they had forever called home. Leaving behind parents, friends, jobs… everything but each other and the baby growing within Sarada.

The world held a vast collection of hidden villages, tiny settlements that dotted to the farthest corners of the globe, most of which the Haruno women had never heard hide nor hair of. The perfect kind of place for the pair to vanish off to.

The move had been with little warning, there one day and gone the next. Farewells given at the village gate to an impressive crowd of loved ones, with the promise to visit in the future. Just not anytime in the near future..

When compared to the bustling life of the hidden leaf, their new village was hardly even a dot on the map. A small but thriving community perched high in the snowy alps, houses built upon wooden stilts and roads unused in favor of traveling over rooftops.

While not known for its abilities, the Village in the alps was heavy with talented young Nin’s in need of work, Sakura taking several capable students under her wing and opening a small but impressive little hospital in what had once been a training facility before it had been closed. As a village once lacking the presence of a hospital, Sakura’s arrival had been met with much enthusiasm. The people welcoming the young couple into their lives with little reservations.

To their knowledge, Sakura and Sarada were not mother and daughter.

No, they were just a young female couple in love, and expecting a child of their own. The matching rings and shared last name doing little to persuade people otherwise. And god was it nice not to have to hide anymore.

Everything was rather nice, actually. It wasn't perfect or practical, but it was growing easier with each passing day. They had each other for company, and no longer needed to hide the nature of their relationship. Sakura could kiss Sarada without worry of spying eyes.

No one saw the twisted reality of what they were really doing….

They just lived each day… and enjoyed every moment of it.

Together.


End file.
